Peregrino
by C814
Summary: Em busca de riquezas que apenas as terras ermas poderiam dar, os três companheiros de viagem Kiba, Gaara e Shino encontram uma cidade perdida. Seria ela sua maior descoberta ou sua perdição? -UA. Uma resposta a Concurso Naruto e Fanfics: Music Rock. KibaxInoxGaara e ShinoxIno.


Por: C814.  
Casais: ShinoxIno, GaaraxIno, KibaxIno.  
Gêneros: Sobrenatural, suspense, mistério, aventura, amizade.  
Avisos: Nudez, necrofilia, álcool, violência, palavreado de baixo calão.  
Uma resposta a "Concurso Naruto e Fanfics: Music Rock".

Dedicado a: Tifa LockhartValentine e Bubannie.  
Rated: M + 18.  
UA. Fandom: Naruto.  
Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem. Mas sim à Kishimoto que não anda fazendo bom uso dos mesmos.

**Peregrino**

2. Viajante, romeiro./ 4. Que está nesta vida para passar à eterna.

Peregrinar. 2. Viajar por longes terras.

_O amor é um animal selvagem_

_Você cai na armadilha dele_

_Ele te encara nos seus olhos_

_Fascinado quando a contemplação dele o atinge [1]_

-Me diga novamente essa maldita história para boi dormir e eu terei que te empurrar do trem. É impossível ter feito isso sozinho ainda mais magricelo do jeito que você é. – O ruivo retirou de dentro do casaco um pequeno cantil surrado, destampou e deu um gole demorado. – Já ouvi esse tipo de coisa antes, é apenas uma lenda infinitamente difundida. Provas até hoje, ninguém me deu.

-Pois lhe afirmo meu caro viajante que eu mesmo sou uma prova distinta que sobreviveu aos artifícios sobrenaturais de John F., o lendário caçador de cabeças do sul. Sobrevivi por rara ocasião do milagre, mas isso me custou um olho e eu jamais me esquecerei das baforadas quentes que seu cavalo de crina negra expelia. – O maquinista polia uma adaga de cabo rubro, seus cabelos já brancos ajudavam a dar fama a falsa sabedoria ou, quem sabe, ele apenas gostasse de falar.

Gaara nunca pôde afirmar qual seria a real intenção do homem, após fortes solavancos na parte traseira do trem e de terem abrigado mais alguns viajantes sem quaisquer custos adicionais, Kakashi o pediu para sair da cabina principal e caçar o que fazer já que se recusava a acreditar em suas experiências pessoais.

O ruivo acabou se abrigando no terceiro vagão que ainda estava vazio devido ao forte cheiro de açafrão ali presente. Deitou-se em um conjunto de bancos de couro e deixou o chapéu caído por sob os olhos. Afrouxou um pouco o cinto e guardou a sacola com os pertences debaixo da mesa. Precisava urgentemente de um banho e fazer a barba, sua aparência deveria estar horrível e tinha em mente que fora abrigado no trem pelo velhote fofoqueiro justamente por esse motivo.

Cerca de quatro horas depois ele já havia descansado o necessário e estava dolorido da posição deveras incômoda que o banco lhe proporcionava, sentou-se e se pôs a folhear um velho caderno de anotações, absorto entre mapas e observações pessoais de um nômade falido, sequer notou a presença de dois pares de olhos a três poltronas na retaguarda.

- À procura do ouro dos tolos, senhor? – Foi tirado de seus pensamentos e lamúrias pelo mais jovem, era alto e tinha a pele dourada já queimada pelo sol. Seus cabelos castanhos eram espetados e seus olhos como de raposas, sagazes.

Gaara não se deu ao trabalho de responder ao mesmo, meteu o caderno na sacola e se espreguiçou, retirando o casaco de couro dos ombros e arregaçando as mangas de sua camisa de linho já amarelada. Checou suas coisas para garantir que não havia sido roubado enquanto dormia e se levantou.

-Senhor, não responder quando um viajante lhe faz uma pergunta dá má sorte, além de ser uma tremenda falta de decoro. Venha cá, somos peregrinos também, mão de obra nunca é demais quando se está nesse ramo onde a terra gosta de soterrar seus companheiros. – ele ergueu a mão direita protegida por uma luva sem dedos e o chamou com a mão.

Gaara ainda não estava disposto a ser cordial, sabia por experiência própria como coiotes da estrada podiam ser perigosos e traiçoeiros e particularmente não tinha vontade alguma de manter uma conversa com quem posteriormente lhe meteria uma faca nas costas.

-Devia te dar uns bons chutes no traseiro e enviar uma mensagem a Temari dizendo o quão imbecil se tornou seu irmão. – Exalou o outro em tom mais alto, isso fez o ruivo virar-se para ver claramente com quem estava falando.

O mais novo de fato não lhe era conhecido, mas do outro tinha amargas lembranças, Aburame Shino era seu nome, um tremendo espertalhão, jamais errara um alvo com suas pistolas e era hábil com facas e pólvora também. Lembrara-se claramente de quando em uma confusão ao oeste o rapaz lhe acertara um tiro de raspão no ombro esquerdo, aquilo ainda doía as vezes.

-E o que faz por aqui? Não ia se tornar doutor? – Cruzou os braços fortes encarando o outro ainda sentado. – Da última vez que nos falamos você me prometeu uma consulta gratuita, estou no aguardo da mesma.

Eles sorriram, Gaara podia ser cortês quando queria, só lhe faltava força de vontade. Acabaram passando horas mais conversando a respeito de suas vidas, Shino precisava de dinheiro para estudar e conseguir um matrimônio digno, Gaara precisava de liberdade e após seus irmãos terem se arranjado na vida não lhe restava muito mais pelo que lutar. Kiba estava ali por não ter mais onde estar, eram o que o destino esperava deles, homens sedentos por aventura e tesouros dos quais jamais poderiam em circunstancias normais, dispor.

Comeram e após uma noite inteira perdida dormindo eles chegaram a conclusão que desceriam nas proximidades de qualquer cidade que no horizonte viesse. Não se aproveitariam muito mais da piedade de Kakashi e buscariam os três juntos o que de tão próspero quanto inovador o caminho lhes viesse a acolher.

_Ele chupa com força nos seu lábios_

_E cava túneis entre suas costelas_

_Ele cai suavemente como neve_

_Primeiro ele fica quente então frio, por fim ele machuca [1]_

-Vocês tem certeza de que querem descer aqui? Poderiam pernoitar por mais algum tempo aqui no trem, não temos fiscalização até aquelas montanhas e convenhamos falta muito até lá. Poderiam descer em Passangres ou em Bupostilo, ambas são famosas por acolherem viajantes e não falta muito para chegar até elas. – Kakashi começou uma súplica que os mais jovens julgaram desnecessárias.

-E por qual motivo desceríamos onde muitos já desceram e não obtiveram sucesso? Precisamos de terras jamais descobertas por exploradores, de camponesas puras e de ouro virgem. Ficamos por aqui mesmo, mas agradecemos por demais sua hospitalidade e carinho senhor Hatake. – Kiba prosseguiu interrompendo os bocejos de Gaara e os suspiros preocupados de Kakashi.

-Mas rapazes não há nada neste lugar, passo aqui todos os anos e nunca vi sinais claros de vida. Mesmo que o mapa de Gaara mostre uma cidade nas proximidades, jamais tive ciência da existência de tal. Pode ser uma obra do tinhoso querendo suas almas, têm certeza de que descerão aqui? – Por um momento até mesmo o ruivo pareceu ficar atônito, mas precisava confiar naquele mapa dado por seu pai anos atrás, ele havia ficado rico garimpando por lugares assim, remotos, estranhos e omitidos por densas matas.

-Vamos ficar aqui mesmo, passar bem senhor e tome conta do olho restante, sim? – Eles saíram um tanto quanto quietos apesar das piadas e das bebidas, o velho rezou para que tudo acabasse bem na jornada inconseqüente que agora eles trilhariam.

_Ele me segura com força, com mil braços_

_E me arrasta para dentro de seu ninho de amor_

_Ele me devora completamente_

_E tenta me regurgitar depois de muitos anos [1]_

-Já estamos andando a horas, tem certeza de que é esse o caminho? Parece-me que já passamos por aquela figueira umas cinco vezes, senão mais. – Kiba se queixou afastando os mosquitos que teimavam pousar em sua nuca.

-Você fez três cruzes nos anteriores não fez? Não tem marca alguma nesta, então, em tese estamos no caminho certo. – Gaara o cortou, precisava urgentemente de água ardente e infelizmente a sua já havia acabado. – Shino, o que acha?

-Acho que devíamos ter dado ouvidos ao velhote– ele puxou o ar com dificuldade – está certo que é verão mas esse lugar não parece normal.

-Que quer dizer com isso? – Kiba se pronunciou novamente, agora havia retirado a camisa e amarrado na cintura. – Deus, por que tantos insetos?

-Preste atenção, jovem cão, já estamos a muito tempo nesse caminho e além de moscas você viu algum outro bicho? Nem mesmo um pássaro veio acompanhar nossa trajetória! Rãs, coelhos, ratos, cobras e até mesmo aranhas. Não há nada além de mosquitos nesse fim de mundo esquecido por Deus. – Shino arfou, aquele calor abafado e a falta de uma leve brisa lhe estavam tirando o fôlego.

-Agora que você disse...

A frase nunca foi completada. Uma sinfonia de uivos atônitos e esganiçados ecoou pela extensão da mata e durou por longos minutos nos quais nenhum dos três viajantes sequer olhou para trás enquanto corriam. Até o chão parecera tremer diante do cântico infernal dos lobos, a floresta antes quieta agora parecia tão morta quanto uma estátua, petrificada de seus galhos até suas folhas secas e cascos traiçoeiros. Nada ali emitia som algum.

Quando a melodia finalmente cessou, os rapazes não pararam de correr, mesmo seus corações descompassados em seus peitos pedindo que parassem um pouco e suas pernas cansadas reclamarem pelo esforço extra. Mesmo suas bocas secas e olhos úmidos reclamaram mas eles não se deram ao luxo de parar, já estavam cientes de que estavam entrando na boca das feras, mas não lhe dariam suas carnes sem lutar.

Algum tempo depois foram obrigados a parar, não havia sinal algum dos lobos e estavam completamente fora do caminho inicial além de estarem exaustos e famintos. Felizmente acharam um pequeno riacho quando já se passava do meio dia e ali encheram seus cantis e comeram o pão com queijo das sacolas. Tentaram se situar mais era em vão estavam perdidos na mata e só Deus sabe como encontrariam o caminho de volta.

-Precisamos achar um bom local pra ficarmos antes que anoiteça, não vamos achar vila alguma nesse estado e julgando o curso do rio, se seguirmos para o sul vamos chegar na estrada. O Norte talvez nos leve até alguma civilização, ainda temos tempo. Tem algum riacho no mapa, Gaara?

-Hmmm, não. Mas acho que por hora nossa única chance é subir o rio. Mesmo que a gente chegue a estrada, o trem já se foi. Não temos muitas escolhas agora que já estamos aqui, além do que já comemos o pouco que tínhamos... Se voltarmos, que vamos comer depois? Precisamos caçar.

-Caçar mutucas e varejeiras, você se refere a elas? Pois até agora foram as únicas coisas que vi. –Kiba lavava os pés na água enquanto o corpo jazia caído na enchia garrafas com água fresca e tentava abrandar o sangue de um ferimento no braço causado pela corrida.

-Se tem lobos e tem moscas, pelo menos javalis devem existir. Ande, levante logo daí e vamos seguir nosso caminho. –Eles seguiram seu curso mais lentamente que o esperado e quando o relógio bateu às dezoito horas e trinta minutos chegaram até um vilarejo, por eles tanto aguardado.

_Em todas suas fantasias, você sempre soube  
Que o homem e o mistério  
Estavam ambos em você_

_E neste labirinto onde a noite é cega_  
_O Fantasma da ópera esta aqui_  
_Dentro da minha mente [2]_

Logo na entrada da vila várias roseiras se estendiam por cercas e um grandioso portão de grades foscas mostravam que ali estariam livres de qualquer animal selvagem que os viessem a seguir. Várias casas de grande e médio porte se estendiam delicadas e de cores claras com varandas espaçosas e pilares de sustentação em suas entradas, a rua era uma festa animada e carnavalesca. Todos os moradores vestiam fantasias pomposas e de alto porte, máscaras lhe omitiam os rostos e a música era alegre e jovial.

O chão era feito de pedras retangulares lisas de um marrom avermelhado escuro, a cidade parecia um imenso jardim devido a quantidade absurda de plantas e flores exóticas ali presentes. O aroma sentido pelos que ainda restavam do lado de fora era criado por uma união estranha de diferentes cheiros e cores. Mesmo os aldeões se vestiam de uma forma nada simplória e levando em consideração o forte calor que fazia, nada ali tinha sentido.

Os três empurraram o portão sem cuidado algum, adentrando aquele majestoso universo escondido da sociedade no geral. A música logo cessou assim como os dançarinos todos viraram-se para encarar os visitantes, todos, um por um, retiraram suas máscaras e lhes deram um gentil sorriso. Shino detestara aquilo, primeiro, não havia segurança ali, se fossem atacados por bandidos ou mesmo lobos, pra que serviria um portão fraco como aquele?

Eles eram os temidos forasteiros, não eram? Tinham aparências péssimas, Gaara tinha a barba a fazer além de estar encardido e surrado, Kiba estava sem camisa o que já lhe afastava de qualquer jovem senhorita e pai responsável e Shino, bem, ele não estava exatamente o cavalheiro mais apresentável da corte espanhola.

Mas nenhum morador pareceu se importar com o fato de serem estranhos e maltrapilhos, pelo contrário, sua explosão de cores e sabores parecia livre de qualquer preocupação, era um baile tão estranho, tão fora de época, situação e mesmo lugar que o estupor do momento deixou aos três novos integrantes, atônitos.

Eles foram envolvidos pela multidão que com pouca resistência os arrastou até o centro de tudo e lhes meteu chapeis e capas nos ombros para se adequarem aos festejos. A música novamente tocou e conforme os tambores soaram animados, eles acabaram se dando por vencido e festejando junto.

Não, aquilo não era lógico, eles estavam ali para garimpar não dançar e cantar. Sequer conheciam alguém ali, que diabos de povo tão hospitaleiro era aquele? Shino sabia que agora sim estavam metidos no verdadeiro problema, mas já cansado de lutar contra o desastre que se apossara de sua vida, tentou crer que talvez valesse a pena e se deixou levar pela euforia.

Longos minutos depois quando tudo finalmente cessou eles se viram novamente cercados por um grupo de estranhos mascarados. Uma dama de longa e loura cabeleira retirou sua máscara e caminhou na direção dos mesmos. Vestia-se de uma forma pouco feminina, e apesar das botas de salto, trajava-se também de um conjunto de camisa de linho branca juntamente com espartilho e calças masculinas negras.

-Boa noite senhores, para que não atrapalhem o festejo poderiam vir até aqui explicar qual motivo os trouxeram até tão distinto lugar? – Eles obedeceram, e em fila indiana pelo espaço aberto pelos aldeões, eles seguiram. Cada passo dado a frente, mais um estranho mascarado se virava para acompanhar o trajeto.

-Me chamo Yamanaka Ino, hoje sou a responsável pela vila visto que nosso líder está ausente. Não pensem que por estarmos festejando estamos despreparados, poderia agora mesmo pedir que um de nossos soldados lhes matassem e seria bem simples. Não quero assustá-los, contudo não recebemos visitas com freqüência portanto, não aceitaremos mentiras vindas dos senhores. Por gentileza, se apresentem.

A loira era linda à distância, mas de perto era estonteante! Gaara perdeu a fala por um instante e deu graças aos céus por Kiba ser o primeiro a falar, os olhos azuis da moça os mediam da cabeça aos pés e ele admitia em seu subconsciente de que aquela era uma maneira pouco cortês e deveras desrespeitosa de se portar com alguém, mas não estavam eles mesmo fazendo isso a moça?

- É um prazer conhecê-la Milady, sou Inuzuka Kiba. Estou em viagem com meus dois amigos em busca de garimpar estas regiões, peço que não se amedronte por nossas presenças, somos apenas homens de bem, buscamos melhores condições de vida por meio do garimpo. Jamais faríamos mal a uma mosca sequer.

Aquilo, ponderou Shino era uma tremenda mentira. Afinal eles vieram o caminho inteiro matando moscas, mas aquele não era um fato relevante, pelo contrário. Ele estava mais preocupado com a noite que caíra e com o fato de que agora, querendo ou não estavam presos ali.

_Nós queremos que vocês confiem em nós_

_Nós queremos que vocês acreditem completamente em nós_

_Nós queremos suas mãos levantadas_

_Nós queremos perder-nos em aplausos – sim [3]_

Ino os levou até uma hospedaria e os apresentou a senhora que cuidava da mesma, cada um teria um quarto separado,Kiba no segundo andar e os dois demais no terceiro. Jantariam, cuidariam da higiene básica e pessoal e no dia seguinte poderiam tratar dos assuntos referentes ao garimpo de minas próximas. Shino não queria admitir mas estava bastante satisfeito com o lugar pela loira indicado, tudo ali era bem cuidado e por incrível que pareça o preço era incrivelmente baixo.

-Ora mas não precisam pagar nada! – E foi a partir dessa frase que o rapaz pensou melhor sobre os prós e contras de ser devorado por uma matilha de lobos famintos durante a madrugada na mata. Como não precisariam pagar? Eram viajantes! Pensões viviam disso, não era? Como se lesse sua mente a velha senhora completou – São visitantes, a tanto tempo não recebemos visitantes em nossa vila... Me sentiria mal por cobrar quem poderá trazer mais riquezas para nossa terra.

-Perdão senhora Hernandez, mas acho que não compreendo seu ponto de vista. Me sinto lisonjeado por sua confiança depositada e até admito ficar encabulado devido a forma cortês que me trata, mas é sua pensão. Em teoria a senhora sobrevive dos lucros que ela lhe provem, não é? – Gaara bebia com Ino e Kiba enquanto ela os explicava o festival e o motivo das cores usadas, mas Shino não estava satisfeito com nada ali, lisonjeado pelo agrado? Jamais! Ele se sentia preso e prestes a ser assado pela bruxa má da história de João e Maria.

-Meu jovem... Se eu precisasse do dinheiro que essa velha casa me dá, já teria morrido de fome. Não recebemos mais visitantes, estamos fora da rota de viagem há muitíssimo tempo. Eu cultivo plantas e verduras e com elas já fico bem o suficiente, sabe do que preciso atualmente? Companhia. Eis esse belo casarão solitário e vazio onde residimos apenas eu e mais duas senhoras igualmente velhas. Pra que vou cobrar dos senhores se, ao enriquecerem com seus preciosos minérios trarão outros para cá?

Shino ficou sem palavras diante da argumentação da velha senhora, apenas concordando minimamente com a cabeça, a senhora Hernandez deu um pequeno sorriso e continuou.

- Façam um favor a mim e aos meus conterrâneos, tragam vida a esse lugar, tragam ouro e diamantes e mostrem que ainda é possível haver esperança em um lugar onde todos já se conhecem e não existem mais novas fofocas a serem contadas. – Ela tossiu se apoiando no balcão com o cotovelo. – Além do mais, estamos em festa. E seria falta de educação se não participassem dos festejos conosco esta noite.

Shino sorriu e por fim concordou com a mulher, ele subiu e se ajeitou com o que pôde. Fez a barba, penteou os cabelos, vestiu a fantasia que lhe foi dada e passou até mesmo perfume. O quarto era bem simples e portava apenas a tina de água, a cama, um urinol abaixo da mesma, dois pequenos criados mudos ao lado da cama, alguns quadros de flores e paisagens já amarelados nas paredes e um pequeno espelho.

-Mas que belo rapazote! – Kiba exclamou conforme o viu descer as escadas, tanto ele quanto Gaara também haviam se trocado e se arrumado. Eram três cavalheiros distintos e bastantes elegantes vestidos de mágicos, com direito a cartola e varinha. – Senhora, por que nossa fantasia é a mesma?

- Na falta das máscaras artesanais que devem ser feitas pelo próprio usuário, achamos melhor lhes darmos chapeis. – Ela deu de ombros enquanto saia da casa– Vamos ao festejo? Estamos apenas começando.

_Arrasta me em seu ninho de amor_

_Me come com a pele e cabelo_

_E me estrangula novamente através dos dias e anos_

_Pode cair, leve como a neve_

_Primeiro é quente, depois frio, e termina tudo em dor [1]_

O som inebriante e o vinho os levaram a outro patamar, no começo a dança parecia simples e inocente mas logo em seus olhares embaçados se viam corpos semi nus em movimentos frenéticos e animalescos, quadril com quadril movendo-se no ritmo das batidas. Kiba deixou-se cair sob uma escada qualquer e piscou repetidas vezes tentando melhorar a imagem vista.

Logo sentiu seu pescoço ser rodeado por braços finos e delicados e foi novamente puxado para a pista de dança por uma bela loira de olhos azuis. Uma chance como aquela não se encontrava todo dia, uma moça tão linda quanto aquela não lhe daria olhares sugestivos como aqueles, mais vezes.

Ela usava uma máscara que lhe cobria a região do nariz e da testa mas deixava os lábios completamente livres e a vontade.

Ele não soube explicar como em questão de poucos minutos, do meio da rua e da dança, já estavam atrás de uma das casas, não se lembrava de ter ido até lá ou mesmo de ter despido metade da moça que agora exibia os seios sem pudor algum.

Não se lembrava de como os beijos quentes haviam começado ou mesmo como suas peles pareciam queimar de tanto desejo. Mas naquela altura do tempo, pra que iria se importar se estava sóbrio o suficiente pra entender o que estava acontecendo? Sexo era sexo afinal.

Fora rápido demais, em um piscar de olhos já estavam se movendo um contra o outro. Jamais conhecera alguma mulher assim, ela nem mesmo havia dito seu nome! Conforme as investidas se intensificaram naquela estranha posição apoiada na parede, a loira o mordia não tão gentilmente quanto ele esperava que fosse.

A cada estocada, uma nova mordida, mais rápido, mais forte, mais rápido, mais forte. Kiba deixou que um grito de pura agonia e horror brotasse de sua garganta quando sentiu um pedaço de seu ombro ser arrancado pelos dentes da moça, a carne se soltou dele rapidamente deixando um buraco doloroso em seu lugar.

Ele tentou se soltar de seus braços e suas unhas, mas ela havia se agarrado fortemente em seu corpo, cravando os dedos com força em suas costas, a moça mascarada lambia o sangue de seu lábio inferior, pronta para uma nova mordida. Em seus olhos Kiba viu a tentação final, o doloroso gosto de fel e finalmente a agonia final de seus dias.

-Não fuja de mim para a solidão, estamos só começando querido.

_Amor Amor_

_Todos querem_

_Te domar_

_Amor Amor_

_No final_

_Captura você entre seus dentes [1]_

Gaara havia desisto da festa, pra começo de conversa não queria fazer parte de nada. Só queria dormir e quem sabe ter o corpo acolhedor de Ino ao seu lado, mas como isso provavelmente não seria possível, pra que ficaria usando aquele maldita roupa idiota e aquela cartola irritante?

-Vinho idiota, Kiba idiota, comida temperada idiota... Ino... – ele murmurava pragas sozinho enquanto retirava a gravata e os sapatos. – Ah Ino...

Jogou-se na cama de costas deixando que o sono tomasse as rédeas da situação, seus olhos ardiam de um jeito estranho e seu corpo inteiro pesava muito. O que além de vinho, ele havia bebido? Sentiu-se afundando no mais profundo desespero ao perceber que perdera a capacidade de se mover e até mesmo de falar, estava preso em si mesmo naquele horrendo pesadelo colorido.

A sua volta morcegos voavam em uma confusão gigantesca chocando-se uns contra os outros, o uivo dos lobos parecia cada vez mais perto e o soar de tambores ritualísticos criavam a sonoridade de risadas longínquas e estridentes. Não havia mais cama, quarto ou mesmo pensão, estava cercado por um ninho de animais selvagens e cruéis que com olhos do mais profano vermelho o assistiam sucumbir a morte.

Um véu branco sendo moldado pelo forte vento caiu de uma altura inexistente onde nem mesmo o tempo era capaz de medir qualquer coisa, e se apoderou do corpo do rapaz. Gaara agora estava envolto em uma brancura impecável e fatal, ele abriu os lábios tentando gritar mas logo sua boca foi invadida pelo macio tecido que brincou, invadindo cada canto ainda ali inexplorado.

Ele finalmente abriu os olhos de um de seus mais terríveis pesadelos e não pode omitir o suspiro de alivio que deu ao perceber que o invadira sua boca na verdade, era a língua da loira por ele tanto desejada.

-Ino... Mas o que faz aqui? – Ela o beijou novamente mordiscando seu lábio inferior e lambendo-o em seguida.

-Pensei que estivesse se sentindo sozinho. Você saiu cedo, estamos apenas começando a festa. – A loira havia se sentado no quadril do ruivo e soltado a parte de cima do vestido, deixando os seios a mostra. O rapaz agora já havia esquecido seu pesadelo. – Fiz mal em vir?

-De forma alguma.

_O amor é um animal selvagem_

_Ele respira você, ele procura por você_

_Faz um ninho nos corações quebrados_

_E vai caçar com beijos e velas [1]_

-Ficou sozinho? Onde estão seus amigos, jovem peregrino? – Shino não pôde ver o rosto da moça com quem agora falava, ela vestia um longo vestido branco sedoso e tinha uma máscara de demônio sobre o rosto.

-Eles já devem ter se ajeitado, com sua licença milady. – Ele já estava pensando em ir se recolher de qualquer maneira, aquele povo era estranho, aquela música em união do vinho haviam lhe feito mal e detestava admitir, mas estava tonto e mal podia dar alguns passos a frente.

-A noite apenas começou senhor Aburame, não poderia dançar comigo uma única vez? – Ela se pôs a sua frente, o longo cabelo loiro solto moldado pelo vento fazia caricias em seu rosto. – Uma vez, sim?

-Desculpe, eu realmente não me sinto em condições para tal. Há algo nesse vinho que foi direto para minha cabeça, queira desculpar-me jovem dama. – Ele tentou uma leve reverência, mas sua cartola foi ao chão, pega-la novamente não fazia parte de seus planos, quem sabe se conseguiria levantar a cabeça tão logo a abaixasse?

Ino arrancou sua máscara fazendo uma careta nada agradável, ela puxou a mão firme do rapaz e a colocou em seu seio direito.

-Vinho? Como pode pensar em vinho quando estou aqui, de coração acelerado por tua presença. Vinde comigo senhor Aburame, fica comigo esta noite.

Se estivesse em juízo perfeito talvez tivesse dito não, quem sabe? Ino era encantadora demais para se negar algo daquela forma, seus olhos azuis reluziam na escuridão enquanto seus cabelos louro prateados pareciam dar mais luz e vida a noite do que as próprias Lua e estrelas do céu.

E que tão belas curvas possuía! Seus seios eram fartos e sua cintura delgada, mesmo o vestido sendo comprido dava-se para notar o quão belas e fortes eram suas pernas. Shino não poderia recusar sua companhia, ainda mais bê sorriu confiante de que o havia convencido e o arrastou consigo até a pensão. Subiram as escadas aos beijos e ouviram os gemidos altos do quarto de Gaara, ao lado.

-Eu te disse que eles haviam se ajeitado. – Ele deu de ombros, ela tornou a sorrir. – Sabe com quem ele está?

-Talvez saiba. – deu de ombros a respeito e o beijou novamente – É você o cavalheiro que me fará sentir o verdadeiro amor esta noite? Vamos começar a festejar querido.

_Eu quero suas fantasias_

_Eu quero suas energias_

_Eu quero ver suas mãos_

_Perderem-se em aplausos[3] _

-Deus... – Gaara se sentou na cama sentindo tudo a sua volta girar, sua cabeça doía como nunca antes. Ele escondeu os olhos nas mãos e bocejou longamente tentando se lembrar do que ocorrera na noite anterior. – Ino?

Ele chamou mas não houve resposta, o quarto escuro não lhe dava uma visão privilegiada de nada em particular. Ele levou a mão esquerda para o lado da cama e tateou em busca do corpo da mulher, ele sentia um peso ao seu lado, porém não conseguiu tocar nada.

Frustrado se levantou e abriu as cortinas mas a visão que teve foi tão aterrorizante que não pôde suprimir o grito de horror. Quem dormira ao seu lado, a jovem e doce Ino, não passava de um cadáver em estado de putrefação. Gaara teve que cobrir o rosto com as mãos devido o forte cheiro de carne em decomposição exalado pela moça.

A roupa era a mesma que Ino havia usado na noite anterior, assim como rosto a se deteriorar e os poucos fios que ainda lhe restavam na cabeça. Que brincadeira era aquela? Ele havia dormido com uma mulher morta?

O que diria a seus amigos? O que faria a seguir? Não poderiam dizer que havia matado a mulher, pelo amor de deus ela estava morta a dias, senão semanas! O ruivo correu em direção a porta, Shino estava no quarto ao lado, ele com certeza o ajudaria!

O tombo foi inevitável quando Gaara e Shino chocaram-se um contra o outro. Ambos estavam pálidos, seus olhos lacrimejavam e estavam apenas com a roupa de baixo.

-Gaara, eu, a Ino... –O moreno gaguejou trocando as palavras e buscando ar.

-Ino?

_Vocês podem me escutar?_

_(Nós te escutamos)_

_Vocês podem me ver?_

_(Nós te vemos)_

_Vocês podem me sentir?_

_(Nós te sentimos)_

_Eu não entendo vocês [3]_

-Não podemos ter dormido com a mesma mulher ao mesmo tempo em lugares diferentes, pelo amor de Deus, Shino! – Gaara sentou-se no chão de madeira sujo, apoiando as costas na porta de seu quarto. – O que são aqueles dois cadáveres idênticos lá dentro?

-Gaara, levante daí. Agora. – Não era um pedido, o ruivo olhou incerto para o amigo e depois a sua volta e então entendeu o recado. – Precisamos achar o Kiba e sair daqui, agora!

Toda a prosperidade e beleza da pensão agora não passava de serragem, pó e sujeira. Não haviam móveis bonitos de mogno para dar conforto ao lugar, ou grandes vasos de cerâmica e flores azuis em seus topos. Não haviam quadros belos e lustres caros, não havia nada além de podridão e coisas quebradas, aquilo estava abandonado a tempo demais para ter algo intacto.

Eles correram tropeçando em pedaços velhos de madeira e buracos, com alguma dificuldade chegaram até onde deveria ser o quarto de Kiba, não havia sequer um cômodo apenas uma grande abertura que apesar de perigosa dava uma bela vista da floresta.

-Kiba! – eles gritaram correndo pelas escadas, estavam sem camisa mas pelo menos a calça haviam posto.

Os rapazes chegaram até a praça principal a cidade estava em ruínas, onde estavam os jardins pomposos e gigantescos? O que havia acontecido com a belíssima arquitetura e fantasias? A festa! Onde estavam todos?

A cidade estava morta.

E não havia sequer um mísero cidadão para lhes provar o contrário.

_Eu quero sentir vocês me olhando_

_Controlar cada batida do coração_

_Eu quero ouvir suas vozes_

_Eu quero perturbar a tranqüilidade [3]_

-Kiba! – eles não poderiam desistir do amigo, não era tarde demais para salvá-lo dos mortos, ou era?

-Kiba!- Continuaram gritando correndo por entre as velhas casas prestes a desabar. – Kiba!

Estavam exaustos, o medo e o terror que estavam sendo obrigados a passar jamais seria aplacado por terapia alguma, teriam sorte se saíssem dali vivos. Shino correu de volta para os portões onde Gaara o esperava e ambos viram a procissão que agora se aproximava lentamente do centro da cidade.

Todos os moradores, velhos, jovens, crianças, adultos, homens, mulheres e até mesmo seus animais de estimação, faziam uma marcha fúnebre até eles, todos tão brancos quanto jamais se vira antes. Os olhos fundos e roxos, os lábios pálidos e as roupas já sujas de terra, suas mortalhas arrastando-se na terra seca.

As pernas já com ossos a mostra e tiras de carne penduradas, os rostos cadavéricos com bochechas murchas e buracos laterais. As orelhas compridas e pontudas, pedaços do corpo caindo por cada passo dado.

-Mas já vão? Tão cedo? – Ino perguntou saindo de detrás de algumas velhas senhoras, ela vestia-se como na noite anterior, o vestido branco sedoso esculpindo seu corpo que agora demonstrava os claros sinais da morte. – Que ultrajante depois de tudo que fizemos, nem mesmo iam se despedir de mim?

O sol de meio-dia ardia quente naquela terra esquecida e enquanto os mortos gargalhavam, os dois rapazes puderam ver seu amigo sair de braços cruzados da multidão. Ele já não fazia mais parte da odisséia terrestre, faltavam-lhe vários pedaços e até mesmo de seu lábio inferior esquerdo uma mordida havia arrancado a carne.

Sua mortalha era a fantasia de mágico, já suja e rasgada a cartola permanecia intacta em sua cabeça enquanto nas mãos semi devoradas, os dedos carcomidos fizeram um pequeno sinal de ok. Ele sorria em feições mas seu olhar morto era tristonho e prisioneiro de algo maior, Kiba havia sido morto e a culpa era inteiramente deles.

-Desculpem meus chapas, mas não vai ser tão fácil assim sair dessa cidade fantasma. – Com um sorriso cruel enquanto uma mistura de saliva e sangue escorria de sua boca devorada ele pronunciou sua ultima frase – Vejam só, estamos apenas começando.

-Fim.

* * *

Se **MORDAM **de vontade de saber se eles vão fazer parte da cidade fantasma ou não. Nem eu sei, espero que tenham conseguido escapar, mas sinceramente duvido muito.

Agora vamos as músicas:

1 Amour por: Rammstein.

2 The PhantomOfthe Opera por: Nightwish.

3 Ich Will por: Rammstein.

Esse projeto me veio durante um tempinho debaixo do chuveiro, minhas fontes foram: O desenho animado Pica-Pau, sim, podem rir. Eu deixo.

Pica-pau tem aqueles episódios de cidades fantasmas abandonadas no meio do nada, essa foi uma delas. Quanto a moça transar e no dia seguinte ser um cadáver, minha primeira leitura com necrofilia foi a partir de "A História Do Demoníaco Pacheco", onde os cadáveres dos irmãos gêmeos se fingiam moças bonitas, dormiam com os homens e depois os caçavam pra matar. Nunca li até o fim, no livro que me deram tem só dez páginas a respeito e eu nunca consegui saber o que acontece depois. SINTAM MEU DRAMA.

As músicas iam ficar só em Rammstein mesmo mas eu adoro o trecho de O fantasma da Opera que coloquei ali, então Nightwish veio quebrar o clima alemão da fanfic.

Então por fim vou dedicar isso aqui pra Tifa Lockhart Valentine que disse "Banhos são inspiradores" e me pediu pra continuar escrevendo mesmo quando a preguiça disse –Não!.

Obrigada por ler, não sei se esse projeto será válido pois só usei trechos de músicas mas não tive nenhum envolvimento maior com rock além desse, espero que seja válido. D:

Faça um ficwriter feliz, deixe um review! Beijinhos, C.


End file.
